War of the Republic
by Kimosabi
Summary: What if Darth Vader had survived his final conflict with the Emperor? How will Luke, Leia, and their father live now that they are a family? R&R please!Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars

As he threw the emperor into the chasm, Anakin felt every last day of his life catch up to him. The force lightning had a profound effect on his body, causing his mechanical lungs to become supercharged. And although he was missing his right hand, he felt no pain from the severed wires. Although it hurt initially, it felt nothing like his experience with Obi-Wan on Mustafar. As the plasma reached up the chasm he could feel his body registering the extreme shock. He gasped for air trying to remain conscious. He then felt his son kneeling next to him supporting him. He could hear Luke repeating the same words over and over again as he dragged him out of the chamber, "Just hang in there dad, everything's going to be fine."

As the minutes went by, Anakin's strength was coming back and he began to walk feebly. As they arrived at the shuttle, he was able to walk up the ramp a ways, until he collapsed and fell back into Luke. Luke kept pushing him up the ramp and helped him into his seat.

"Hang on," Luke said.

And although he was too tired to talk, Anakin gave a thumbs up of approval. Luke then raced into the cockpit to get the ship out the "soon to be destroyed" Death Star.

"He's a new man now Luke," Luke said to himself as he tried to convince himself of his father's new conversion, "It's your father and you can trust him." He grimaced as the shuttle began to shake as it made its' hasty exit. And then as he began to move away for the Death Star, he felt a great tremor in the force, and closed his eyes, knowing full well that the Death Star and all of its occupants were now gone.

After stopping the shuttle outside the atmosphere of endor, he ran back to his father to see how he was feeling. The two began to tell each other more about themselves, trying to make up for the lost twenty years between them. Luke had much trouble trying to look at his father. The disfigured and pale face was nasty and Luke wondered if his father could even feel the scars. There were too many questions he needed answered.

"Who was my mother, and what happened to her? And why were Leia and I separated?" Luke asked. He decided to keep the darker questions for later.

"Well your mother was Padme Amidala. I was told that I killed her in a fit of rage, but I am unsure of that now. She hadn't born you or your sister when I saw her last on Mustafar, and here you stand so she must have lived and died soon after you were born." Anakin paused to catch his breath. "And I guess you were separated so I couldn't sense you more easily."

Luke took all of this in and let his father pause for a minute. "Why did you turn to the dark side?" Luke asked. He was unsure about asking this question merely because of how his father would react.

Anakin took a deep breath and looked at Luke. He never wanted to think about his past again, but he knew he must answer Luke to maintain his trust. He could see in his eyes that he wasn't going to settle for some half-truth.

"Some time after I left Tatooine to become a Jedi, I began to experience nightmares of my mother calling for help. I disobediently went to go help her. I discovered her captured in a Tusken camp." Anakin paused as Luke urged him to continue. "I slaughtered every one of them…this was my first step to the dark side. After a time when Padme I had married, I began to have nightmares that she would die during childbirth. I became desperate and turned to Chancellor Palpatine for help. I then learned he was a Sith lord claiming to be able to show me how to save Padme. Unfortunately I listened to him and became his apprentice."

Luke began to go over all of these details in his mind. He could see his father as a little boy struggling to survive in the harsh climate of Tatooine. He could understand now how the old laws stated how young a potential force sensitive child must be discovered. He also realized the importance of no marriages within the Jedi order. Any one of these situations had the potential to create another "Vader" if given the proper motive.

"Strange how the force still seemed to use me to fulfill the prophecy." Anakin finished.

"Can you show me how to use force lightning?" Luke's curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"I was never able to learn that because of my arms, it is a very dangerous thing to use anyway and I'm not going to be teaching anything until I have rested."

Luke was disappointed but tried not to show it. "Well first off we need to get you to a med center to fix your hand," Luke stated. He then returned to the cockpit to pilot his way down to the surface of Endor.

He began to wonder how all of the galaxy would react to having Darth Vader, one of the most feared individuals in the galaxy, walk among them. More importantly, how would Leia react to the same individual who had her tortured for information? "I hope with compassion and understanding, but I'm not counting on it." Luke thought as the shuttle set down. Suddenly he was aware that although the Death Star was gone, Imperial troops were still on the planet and may have seen him land. He swallowed hard as he saw storm troopers stained with grass and mud run out of the forest towards the shuttle.


	2. A Celebration

Disclaimer:I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters, merely this take on the happenings after episode 6.

Previously: Anakin and Luke have just landed on Endor only to be "attacked" by runaway imperials.

A Celebration

Luke hurriedly made sure all of the hatches and the main ramp way was closed. He was unsure if whose shuttle this was, but he knew there were markings somewhere on the ship. He doubted that the troopers would start shooting at a commanding officer's shuttle, but they did. He could hear them outside screaming and banging and shooting at the ship. He wondered why these battle hardened men were so desperate to be inside. After he turned on the shields his question was answered as several dozen Ewoks swung and ran out into the clearing on ropes. Random laserfire erupted in their general direction. A few were hit but very soon the troopers were taken out by the Ewok's primitive weaponry of sticks and clubs.

After all the commotion was over he went back to the cabin where his father was resting and told him of the happenings. After returning to the cockpit to turn off the shields, he went to unlock the ramp way and greet his miniature friends. For a moment he hesitated wondering about how they would react to his father, and then he wondered how many times he would consider this in the next month. He knew that as soon as he could he would get his father a more…humanly cybernetic outfit. But for now he didn't have much of a choice but to let him keep his menacing suit on. After lowering the ramp and almost being killed by the little fuzzballs (luckily two of the warriors recognized him and told their comrades he was on their side), he tried his best to tell them he had someone else that was a friend and needed medical attention. He returned to the cabin to tell his father and explain what they would have to do.

"Okay, but if they attack me I'll just stay in the shuttle," Anakin said after Luke finished. Luke began to help his father get up and walk toward the ramp but stopped when his father insisted he could walk solo. Another fact Luke realized what that even though his father had just cheated death, his father was still old and might not even live another month.

"I heard that," Anakin said abruptly. Luke jumped in surprise.

"Oh, yes I guess you did. Sorry. I guess I'm going to get used to having another mind reader around." Luke began to hope his father would live for as long as possible for all the knowledge he had gained through the years. His thoughts were interrupted as they came out of the shuttle to meet the Ewoks.

He was stunned that all they did was whisper and converse among themselves when they saw his father. He thought they would charge them and he would have to force push them all back to keep him safe. But instead they merely just talked among themselves. Then it hit him how primitive and sheltered these creatures were. They had probably never even seen or heard of Darth Vader before last night when C3PO had told them of their adventures. To them the storm troopers may have seemed more threatening. After showing all them Anakin's hand, or lack thereof, they seemed to understand he needed some help and signaled to follow them.

So for the next fifteen minutes they walked towards what they hoped was a new republic outpost. But instead after what seemed like hours to Anakin, they arrived at another Ewok city. One of the Ewoks proceeded to show Luke a crude map of Endor. He pointed to one dot and pointed at the ground, saying that was where they were, and then pointed at another dot and started dancing around. Apparently indicating where a great celebration of the new republic was happening.

After waiting for an hour for the Ewoks to gather up some warriors for the trip, they finally set off for the next city. They started out in the treetops swinging from their ropes, but it became obvious that it was too hard for Anakin to hold onto so many ropes with one hand. They soon moved to the ground and began to move much quicker. And immediately five minutes after they were on the ground they were attacked by a group of imperials.

In any normal situation Luke would have immediately engaged his lightsaber and fought off the attacking troops. However, since he threw his saber into the reactor of the death star and his father's had fallen down also, he had no weapon, which he regretted most deeply.

"Get back and find cover," he yelled to his father. Returning his attention to the imperials he tried to find the ones most vulnerable. His attention was diverted when he felt someone beside him and growled with annoyment that is was Anakin. "I told you to get back and find cover!" he repeated.

"Why should I hide when all I have to do is tell these men to stop?" Anakin asked as blasterfire hurtled through the air above them. Luke thought for a second and then realized that although there were more Ewoks then stormtroopers, the troopers were in a high cliff and they had better weaponry. "Okay, but be careful," Luke said as his father stepped out into sight of the troopers. He grimaced as several bolts came down towards him and hit him directly on his upheld hand. But then all the shots ceased.

"Drop your weapons and come here immediately," Anakin said forcefully to the troopers. They looked at each other in confusion and then obeyed. Once on the ground they were stripped of armor and weapons, all the while asking themselves why he was helping "Rebel" allies. Since they were far too afraid to speak to a sith lord. They then tied them up and continued on their journey.

After another hour of walking they finally arrived at the outskirts of the city. "Do you hear that dad?" Luke asked. Music and shouting could be heard from their vantage point. As they began to work their way down the mountainside, Luke could now see Leia, Han, Chewie, and Lando all around a big bonfire. He smiled knowing he was back with his family. The area around this fire was suddenly quiet when "Darth Vader" and his son stepped into the light of the fire and all eyes focused on them.


	3. Moment of Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters, just this take on the story.

Previously: Anakin and Luke have just reached the Celebration city. Every eye focuses on Anakin and Luke as they enter into the firelight.

Moment of Truth

The first words out of anyone's mouth were not really words to most people. Chewbacca let out several loud snarls and grunts directed towards Anakin. He would have torn Anakin apart had Luke not been standing there calmly beside him. None of them had a reason not to be frightened considering they were staring at the same man who had ordered their death on multiple occasions that they weren't even aware of.

"What the heck is he doing here Luke?" Han asked impatiently. Luke eyed him with distaste and studied his reaction as well as Lando's and Leia's. He was more worried about Han because he was fiddling with his blaster in its case, apparently waiting for the order to shoot "Darth Vader" to kingdom come.

"He is here because he is no longer serving under the Empire." Luke said.

"How do we know he isn't lying?" Lando asked.

"For one because I know he isn't, and two because he killed the emperor while I was being incapacitated." Luke retorted. No one spoke for a few moments. Then Anakin surprised him by explaining himself.

"I know it's hard to trust someone who hides their face, but I assure all of you I have the best of intentions. Through the excruciating pain I endured while throwing the emperor into the reactor, I was able to remember everything I left behind by serving him. I understand that you don't trust me either, but all I'm asking for is a second chance. If I screw up again you……" Anakin stopped and bent over. Luke ran over and gave him some support.

"He's very weak and needs medical attention. Where is the nearest med center?" No one spoke for a second.

"It's in orbit on the other side of the planet, I'll take you." Luke turned to see Leia standing there looking at her father. She made no move towards him. "This way." She said, walking off a ramp towards a small rebel transport. Luke and Anakin turned toward each other each acknowledging the fact that Leia wasn't exactly happy about seeing her father. After Luke made sure his father was comfortable in the transport he went to talk to Leia in the cockpit.

"What in the galaxy was that?" Luke angrily asked his sister. "You just saw him as your father for the first time, and all you could say was, "this way", I mean he's your father for crying out loud, a little courtesy wouldn't hurt you."

"Well what did you expect me to say? I mean the last time I saw him he had just ordered Han to be put in carbonite. How can I talk to the same man who ordered my best friend put into an indefinite sleep?" Leia questioned.

"I don't know, but you could have at least spoken kindly to him." Luke said.

"And how might I have done that?" Leia retorted. "Well gee dad it's great to see you! Where's your troops and your master. Ready to put me in carbonite? Ok, let's go!" Leia said bitterly. Luke tried not to be too hard on her knowing that she had good reason to be furious with her father. "The man never gave me or you a second thought after he joined the Empire. How do I know he gives a flip about us now? Why do you trust him after all he's done to us, and for that matter, this entire universe?" Leia asked.

"Because he killed the man he has served for the past 25 years because his son was in danger. And I know he would do it again if the opportunity presented itself. I know you haven't a reason to trust him yet, but I do. And if he ever does anything that will endanger us, or any of our friends I will make sure we never see him alive again. Ok?" Luke said. Inside he hoped that it never came to that.

"Ok, but don't expect me to hit it off with him right off the bat alright?" Leia matter-of-factly stated. Luke nodded in acknowledgement. "And if he ever uses that force grab thing on me, I can promise you, you will never see the light of day again!" Leia stated through some tears. Luke laughed and grabbed her in a big bear hug.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you or Han. Just trust me here, ok?" Luke said calmly and looking her in the eyes. "Now just try to find some bit of compassion for him ok? He is as much victim in his life as you or me. He's been lied to, betrayed, and he's lost his wife. As much as I would love to make him pay for everything he put me through, I know he's changed for the better."

"Ok, I'll try. Just gimme a minute to think about what I'm going to say." Leia said.

"Sure, I'm gonna go talk to him. Set the auto pilot, and come back whenever you're ready." Luke told her and turned to go back to his father's compartment.

"How is she?" Anakin asked as Luke made his way in.

"She's fine, just a little angry and nervous." Luke answered. "I'm sorry she's acting like this."

"No, there is nothing to apologize for. She has every right to be angry with me. If she didn't ever speak to me again, it wouldn't surprise me. I just hope she can give me a second chance." Anakin said softly.

They turned towards the doorway as they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Luke silently prayed this meeting would go smoothly.

"Hello." Leia said.


	4. Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters, just this take on the story.

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up; I've been real busy lately.

Previously: Luke and Leia have just had a talk and Leia is about to talk to her father.

Questions

The tension in the room was entirely too thick for comfort. The only thing heard was the gentle hum of the ship, and the heavy breathing from Anakin's mask. Neither one of them spoke for what seemed like hours. After awhile Leia spoke up and said something that surprised even Luke.

"Luke can you give us a second?" Leia said with reassuring eyes. He nodded and walked off towards the cockpit. Leia swallowed hard and realized she was now alone with the same man who ordered her home planet destroyed. Thinking he wouldn't hesitate to destroy her also. It also completely unnerved her to look at him and not be able to see his face.

"Well, where should I begin? Let me start with the obvious, I've told Luke this and I might as well tell you. If you ever hurt me or my friends you will never live to see the light of day again." Anakin nodded in acknowledgment still not saying a word, which unnerved Leia even more. "Now if we want this whole family thing to work I think you're going to have to answer a few questions. How do you expect us to trust you after everything you've done?"

Anakin paused and thought about an answer. "I understand your lack of trust in me, but I think the only thing you can trust is my word. I've done terrible things in the past and I understand this. All I'm asking for is a second chance, if you aren't willing to give me one, I understand." Anakin stopped letting this sink in. "I know the years that I wasn't there for you and Luke must have been hard. I never should have left your mother to die. It was the worst possible thing I could have done. If I could go back to that day and relive it, I swear over my mother's grave I would change it. I loved your mother so much that I almost died when I heard that I was responsible for her death." Anakin stopped talking after he realized Leia was beginning to cry. She was bent over with her hands in her hands crying softly. He didn't move for a few moments, but then shifted towards her. He cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder, and after she made no response he quietly said, "I'm deeply sorry."

After a few seconds she silently stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry I was angry, but it's just going to be extremely hard for me to accept you as family. I can't say how long it will be, but please don't expect me to call you dad or father for awhile."

"I understand, and I can't really blame you. As for this whole family thing, we'll just go with the flow. I'm just as new to this as you are really. I've gone most of my life missing a loved one." Anakin grunted with discomfort as he had a sharp pain go through his chest.

"Are you okay?" Leia asked quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to lie down for a while." He spread out on his bed and relaxed. To Leia it was very odd because he didn't close his "eyes". As she turned and walked away to find Luke she breathed a sigh of relief.

"How'd it go?" Luke asked without turning to see her enter the cockpit.

"How do you do that?" Leia asked.

Luke laughed for a second and turned towards her, "You will learn. Now answer my question."

"Well I would love to say it went great and we know everything about each other, but I would be lying. I mean it went okay, and we understand each other, but obviously we aren't going to be able to be best buddies right off the bat."

"That's to be expected. Things aren't going to be any easier for me. He cut off my hand, knowing that I was his son, which leaves something to think about there in itself." Luke stopped and turned to check the console of the ship. "We're approaching the med center now. I need to slow the ship until we can get clearance. Since I don't think that a republic med center will allow an imperial shuttle into the base." Leia laughed and nodded acknowledging this fact.

The intercom came alive with a male voice, "Attention imperial shuttle, you have entered republic airspace, please state your intentions before we are forced to destroy you."

"Pleasant aren't they?" Luke said gruffly. "This is Luke Skywalker. I need to land as soon as possible. "

"Oh, I'm sorry commander, but I can't be too careful with the destruction of the death star. Yes you can land in hangar 2 immediately."

"I also have a passenger on board who requires medical attention. He'll need a new right prosthetic hand too. Can you make the arrangements while we land?"

"Of course sir. I will go make them right now. Oh and commander, I will inform our superior officer of your presence also."

"Thank you." Luke finished and shut off the intercom.

"You didn't tell them who your "passenger" was." Leia noted out loud.

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Luke stated. Together they walked back to their father's room and woke him up.

"We're here. They're getting ready for you now. You ready for this?" Luke asked.

"Let's go." Anakin replied.

Next time: Will Luke be able to convince the center of his father's conversion to the republic?


	5. Anakin Skywalker

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters, just this take on the story. Oh and sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Writer's block was most of the problem.

Last time: The Skywalker family has just landed at the med center to get Anakin the help he needs.

Chapter 5

As they exited the shuttle, the first thing they noticed was the floating gurney a nurse was leading towards them. The second thing they noticed was her apparent lack of cooperativeness since as soon as she laid eyes upon Anakin; she placed her hand over her mouth and began to scream. After a few seconds she merely left the room screaming just as loud as she was ten seconds before. The third thing they noticed happened as she left, as some guards came in and seemed be frozen in time when they saw Anakin.

For a moment no one moved, Luke believed that if he and Leia hadn't been standing next to Anakin, he would've been dead long ago. But then the squad seemed to come back to reality and went into formation. They all pointed their weapons at them (or Anakin, Luke wasn't really sure if they were pointing at Anakin or just the group in general). Although the move took less than three seconds to execute, the squad was still less than ready it seemed. Not a single face looked very confident. Luke sensed fear coming from all of them.

"Why in space is no one answering their comlink," a big burly man asked as he came through doorway. He stopped immediately when he saw the squad in formation with weapons drawn. He looked at the source of the problem and then his gaze froze when it reached Anakin. Most of the color drained from his face in merely two seconds.

"Sir, if you make a single move against my father you will suffer the direst consequences I can assure you," Luke warned the officer sternly. "My father has no ill intentions towards anyone. He is no longer serving under the Emperor. He has destroyed the Emperor in fact. Now will you comply?"

This seemed to calm the man down as color returned slowly to his face. "Of course commander Skywalker, I will trust your judgment. Lower your weapons!" The squad slowly complied. "My name is Yoan Staven and I'm the commanding officer at this medical center. All arrangements for…" Yoan paused as it seemed he was unsure as to what to call this man who had never been known to be called anything but Darth Vader.

"His name is Anakin. Anakin Skywalker. He is never to be called Darth Vader again," Luke stated firmly. He didn't get mad and start shouting or anything like that, which surprised Leia.

"Yessir. Right this way." He turned back into the interior of the center as Luke and Leia helped Anakin onto the gurney. Luke had to push the gurney since the nurse was no where to be found. The guards followed them down the corridor until they reached a split in the corridor and they went a different direction.

Although Luke was busy pushing the gurney, he was also busy taking in every detail of the med center. It wasn't that he felt a tremor in the force or anything; it had just become habit lately. He found that by doing his best to notice details, he was often able to come up with ideas when they got in trouble, which seemed almost force-given.

Yoan stopped walking as they came to a door and two medical droids whizzed out and stepped to the gurney. One took a hold of the gurney and began to move it into the room and the other began to take Anakin's vitals.

"How long will it take?" Anakin asked with asked with as much patience as he could.

"Well it really depends on your father. Replacing his hand is no problem. But from the looks of him, it may take a while for him to recover. What happened to him to make him so weak? I know shock can cause initial weakness, which could have come from his loss of his hand. But since it was already a prosthetic, it shouldn't cause him this much trouble," Yoan asked naively.

Luke glanced at Leia and then remembered she didn't even know what happened. "Well I believe his weakness is mostly from the force lightning the emperor used upon him." Leia gasped and looked towards the closed doors to the room. "I've never felt force lightning or even seen it until tonight, or this morning whatever time it is."

"Wait so the emperor used it on you too?" Luke turned to Leia and noticed how worried she looked. He nodded and then embraced her as she started crying.

"Luke I'm so sorry I got so mad earlier."

"It's okay. There was no way you could know." He released her as her tears subsided. "C'mon lets go find our quarters."

A half hour later Luke and Leia had just gone to bed, when they were awoken when the bell sounded, indicating someone wanted to come in. Luke opened the door and saw Yoan and a med droid standing next to him, which he figured was the one who operated on his father. "Hello, I just wanted to let you know that M8-CT here completed Dar…..your father's surgery and he is resting comfortably. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thank you, can I speak to him in the morning?" Luke asked.

"Of course, as long as he is up for it. Well good night sir." Yoan bowed and turned to leave with M8-CT following closely on his heels.

Luke closed the door and returned to bed. He reached out through the force to see if his father could feel him, but the only thing he could get was a picture of a huge sandstorm in this city in the dessert. Luke smiled, rolled over, and went to sleep.


	6. A New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything like that, just this take on the story. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. With school and work I haven't had time to write much. This may be the last chapter I write. If ya'll seem to like it I may continue. Enjoy it.

Last time: Anakin's surgery was just completed and Luke fell asleep thinking of his father.

Chapter 6

As Luke opened his eyes he noted of one obvious fact. Silence. Complete and total silence. He figured that the walls were obviously soundproof so temporary residents could sleep without being disturbed by the "patients". But that wasn't really what he noted, it was the fact that there wasn't any noise going on outside anyways. (Being a jedi has its ups and downs…) He was very happy to have gotten a good night's sleep for the first time in at least a week. Without anywhere to go or any decisions to make that could decide the fate of the entire galaxy, he felt almost relaxed, or at least until he remembered why he was in a med center. As he got out of bed and began to change he tried contacting his father through the force but still could only get vague pictures of a dessert. He thought he could make out features here and there but it was still sketchy. For the first time since he had gotten up, he noticed that Leia wasn't sleeping in her bed. It was nicely made as if she hadn't been there. He tried to remain calm as he walked through the corridors to the room where his father was being kept. He couldn't help but feel the empty stares of the guards as he approached the door. They obviously did not volunteer for this post. They looked as though they thought they were about to be eaten by a sarlaac, quivering with fear. Luke was surprised that Yoan had told them who they were guarding, or maybe they just figured it out. He nodded at the guards as he approached the door. Leia greeted him as he came in and then turned to their father lying on the table. If Luke was some stupid Gamorrean he might have thought that the big black man was keeping the table floating in the air.

"How is he?" Luke asked Leia as he came to stand beside his father.

"Yoan says that his condition remains the same as it was last night. His pulse is a little erratic, and his blood pressure is a little higher than someone his age should be. But of course he shouldn't be alive anyways according to Yoan." Leia paused and let Luke think it over and then continued. "He said that his body appears to have been put into overdrive after what seemed to be a power surge. With all the mechanics that run his body, whatever electricity he came into contact with caused all of the electronics to shut down and then reboot. When it all rebooted, his body was already trying to fend for itself by itself for the first time in decades. So his body was still trying to stay alive while the electronics were back on. Thus his heavy breathing and exhaustion. He said he sedated him before he went into surgery and he may not regain consciousness until his body has reset itself."

"What happened?" Leia asked.

After no response she asked again. "Luke, what happened?

Luke had heard her both times but he was still trying to connect to his father. He turned slowly to Leia with unreadable eyes. "Leia I was going to die there on the death star. I would have died if…father wouldn't have stopped the emperor. I was on the brink of death when all of a sudden he just stepped over to the emperor and picked him up and threw him over into the chasm."

"How where you on the brink of death? I don't see anything wrong with you."

"Maybe not now, but force lightning is a force I hope to never encounter again. Obviously the lightning is what caused his mechanics to overload." Luke stopped and turned back to his father. He carefully examined the new right hand that M8-CT had no doubt given him. "It was so hard for me at times to believe that so much metal can still have a heart. I think that I might finally be able to accept it now."

Luke and Leia turned to the door hoping to see a fellow comrade or a familiar face, only to be disappointed and see the stone cold face of M8-CT.

"I'm sorry but I have to check..Anakin Skywalker's…vitals and equipment, please exit the area." M8-CT said rather choppily.

"This place needs alot of credits if they can't get an up to date medical droid." Leia said grumpily.

"I'm going to go see if I can get ahold of Han or Lando. Maybe one of them can pick us up after father wakes up." Luke stated as he walked out.

"And I'm going to find Yoan and talk to him about his "staff"." Leia added.

Luke laughed as he headed back to his room. After he found his comlink he tried to reach Han. Before Han started talking, he could hear Han yelling but he could only make out a few words. "What the…..is that?! I said……………scratch!! Son of a space slug!"

"Uhh Han?..."Luke was trying not to laugh since he could pretty much guess what happened.

"Oh hey Luke." Han answered with a bit of disgust.

"What's wrong?"

"Well when I lent the Falcon to Lando, my words were "not a scratch". Well he took a little more than just a scratch."

"Oh, well I need to know if you could bring the Falcon to pick us up at the med center when we get done here."

"Ah, sure kid. That is UNLESS SPACE PIRATE TRASH DOESN'T DESTROY IT FIRST!"

"Bye Han."

"Yah yah bye."

As Luke exited he was greeted by one of the guards he recognized to be one of the guards' on duty outside of Anakin's room. Luke felt a bit of panic rise up in him for a moment.

"Sir I was told to inform you that Anakin Skywalker has awoken and wants to talk to you. Miss Organa has also been informed." The guard spoke like a true professional. Completely contrasted to the way he acted like earlier.

"Thank you. Inform Yoan I will be there momentarily." Luke kindly said to the man.

"Yessir."

Luke breathed a sigh of relief and made his way to the most dangerous room in the center.


End file.
